Revenge of the Defense?
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: So i had this idea for a prank last summer. You can get the idea of the prank if you read it. So Edgeworth, Pearl, Trucy and Iris prank phoenix in a hilarious way Yes this is a PARODY though if you like the prank feel free to use it


Iris's car pulls up to Wright & Co. She runs to Phoenix's office. When she enters Phoenix embraces her in his arms.

Phoenix: I saw your car. What are you doing here?

Iris: I was so worried about you. Edgeworth told me terrible things.

Phoenix: What happened?!

Iris: He said that you turned to the dark side.

Phoenix: I lie in court one time and now I am as bad a murderer. That's not fair Edgeworth.

Iris: He said that you killed younglings.

Phoenix: Woah I didn't kill anyone! In fact we were supposed to plan pearls school career today

Iris: He cares about us

Phoenix: Then why is he lying

Iris: He knows

Phoenix: Knows what

Iris: He wants to help

Phoenix: Great help with what

Iris: Feenie all I want is your love

Phoenix: I want you're love too but you're freaking me out

Iris: For what cost

Phoenix: My sanity

Iris: You're a good person don't do this

Phoenix: don't do what get my client not guilty

Iris: come away with me

Phoenix: ok where

Iris: help me raise our child

Phoenix: woah what you're pregnant oh this day keeps better and better oh are you having hormones is this what it's all about

Iris: Leave everything else behind while we still can

Phoenix: We're having a baby and you're telling me to leave what little we have oh the hormones

Iris: I don't believe what I'm hearing

Phoenix: Sorry I just wants what's best. We'll get through this

Iris: Edgeworth was right you've changed

Phoenix: Ok I changed to different pair of shoes but is that really something to be freaking out over

Iris: I don't know you anymore

Phoenix: ok I'll change back to my old shoes we'll get through this just calm down

Iris: Feenie you're breaking my heart

Phoenix: Because of my shoes or the hormones am I talking to loud

Iris: You're going down a path I can't follow

Phoenix: Ok I'll follow you should we go to the doctors or something maybe we should call Maya or Bikini or someone from Kurian why are being so freaky. Is it the hormones!

Iris: Because of what you've done what you plan to do

Phoenix: what raise our kid, send Pearl to school, and get clients not guilty

Iris: Stop! Stop now and come back

Phoenix: I'm not going anywhere

Iris: I love you

Phoenix: I love you to and you're freaking oh I cannot handle hormones if this keeps happening.

*Edgeworth appears at door*

Phoenix: Oh hi Edgeworth.

*Edgeworth glares*

Phoenix: help me

Iris: No!

Phoenix: But you need help. Iris please listen

Iris: No *Choke*

Phoenix: Iris what's going on? Edgeworth help me

Edgeworth: Let her go Wright!

Phoenix: But she needs help

Iris: Feenie *Choke*

Edgeworth: LET. HER. GO.

Phoenix: alright

Iris: *Gasp* *falls*

Phoenix: IRIS! Edgeworth what's happening she fainted

Edgeworth: You have done that yourself

Phoenix: No I didn't we have to call for help we might lose her

Edgeworth: You're anger and lust for power have already done that

Phoenix: I don't want power I want Iris to be ok. Please call for help

Edgeworth: You have allowed this dark lord to Twist you're mind until now.

Phoenix: What dark lord? Do you mean Maya? she is not a dark lord

Edgeworth: Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy

Phoenix: I don't want to destroy anything but lies and hurt but I can't do that now can I. All I want is peace to the city but we all know that is close to impossible especially with the Cadaverinies around

Edgeworth: You're new empire!

Phoenix: Who said anything about an empire?

Edgeworth: Phoenix my allegiance is to the court. To DEMOCRACY!

Phoenix: that's great so am I. Now will you help me or not

Edgeworth: Only a defense attorney deals in absolute

Phoenix: *Way to make fun of you're dad*

Edgeworth: I will do what I must *Pulls out sword*

Phoenix: Woah Edgeworth now you're scaring me

*Edgeworth gives him a sword*

Phoenix: I don't wanna

Edgeworth glares at him

Phoenix: I guess we have to choice

*Phoenix back flips out of there and Edgeworth follows*

*Curtain closes*

*Pearl and Trucy walk in*

Pearl: Poor Mr. Nick

Trucy: Yeah lets watch the battle

Pearl: But were out of time

Trucy: Well dang it

*End*


End file.
